


4: Things you said Over the Phone

by JaineyBaby



Series: Things You Said, A Series of 00Q Prompt Fills [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some angst thrown in there too, lots of fluff, lots of snark, no fixed time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaineyBaby/pseuds/JaineyBaby
Summary: The following are two moments, one from each point of view, James and Q that follows the title from "Things You Said" prompt list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some tumblr prompts I had filled out and am now only getting around to posting now. Sorry for the overload of these that's coming.

**Q**

 

I shouldn’t have been surprised, but now I’m standing in my kitchen grinning like an idiot. We were in the middle of making dinner plans and then all of sudden you’re saying other things and I don’t know what to do with my hands because I’m fighting down the urge to punch the air. 

“You drank the rest of my milk.” I had been saying. I was saying a lot of things when all of sudden you decided to use your words. 

“We should move in together.” It had been so sudden I don’t think you knew what you were saying till we were both standing there in silence. I let my phone go very quiet, waiting to see if you had hung up. “Q?” You didn’t hang up. You mean it. 

What do I say? I was just complaining that you eat all of my food and suddenly, you’re asking to move in together? 

“Are you…-”

“Yes, I’m sure, you numpty. Now say yes so I can finish up here and come home.” You’re grinning. I can’t see your face but I know that sound in your voice. 

To be fair, I’m grinning a little bit too. Okay. maybe I’m grinning a lot. I can’t wait for you to get home. 

 

**James**

 

You’re annoyed. You’re particularly annoyed with me, which is fine. I’ll make it up to you later, but for now I can only hear it in your voice. I’m running late. But with good reason, I just can’t tell you that. Not yet, anyways. 

“You were supposed to be here an hour ago.” Your voice is clipped. 

“I know, love, I’m sorry. But I am on my way. Don’t leave just yet, okay?” I’m glad we’re on the phone because I know I sound cheeky and usually that makes you glare at me when I’m already in trouble. 

You’re sighing into your phone. I’ve won. Thank God because I’ve been planning this for a while. 

“You have ten minutes, Double Oh, or so help me, I’m changing the locks.” I can almost see you sitting in that restaurant, the bridge of your nose between your fingers, glasses pushed up nearly to your hair line. It’s a look I get often.

“I won’t need more than five.” I sign off and cross the street. 

It won’t be the last time I’m late, but hopefully the small box burning a hole in my breast pocket will make up for the fact that I was late to begin with. I just hope you say ‘yes’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> If the format is difficult or you have suggestions on how to stream-line my process, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! Feedback on this is greatly encouraged and appreciated!!!!


End file.
